Conventionally, it takes a lot of time and effort to monitor vital signs of users. Often, the users have to visit doctors or specialized laboratories to obtain measurements of their vital signs. Further, many users suffer from mental health issues such as depression. It is difficult for such users to monitor their own stress level. According to the Centers for Disease Control (CDC), depression affects 20-25% of Americans with ages of 18 and over every year. Further, according to National Alliance on Mental Illness (NAMI), only half of all Americans experiencing an episode of major depression received treatment. This may result in an increase in the number of suicides.
Nowadays some smart devices are available for monitoring vital signs of users. However, these devices are not well designed to monitor vital signs. Specifically, these devices do not provide a complete solution for monitoring vital signs, providing support services, alerting loved ones, and providing medication during emergencies. Further, these devices do not track emotions, and do not provide sentimental support in cases such as depression.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems for facilitating monitoring of individuals, that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.